All In Vein
All In Vein is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-first episode of Internet Season 3 and the 75th episode overall. HTF's Episode Description In the still of the night your deepest, darkest nightmares arise! A tale so chilling it will turn your blood cold! Beware the horror of Count Lumpy! Plot One night, Lumpy wakes up and opens his fridge. He spots Giggles, who he has been keeping in his refrigerator for nourishment. She yelps in surprise as Lumpy, who is then revealed to be a vampire, grows fangs and hypnotizes her with his eyes. After that, he picks her up and stabs her neck with two straws. He drinks the blood from the straws, only for him to spit it out due to the awful taste. Lumpy then pours down Giggles' blood (which has hardened due to being in the fridge) into the sink, then crushes her body like a soda can. After that, he throws her body over to the trash, only for it to miss and fall on the floor next to the crushed bodies of Truffles, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. Lumpy, still being hungry, decides to order some delivery food, hoping to feast on the delivery person. Later, the delivery car arrives near Lumpy's castle. Lumpy stops brushing his teeth to answer the door. Lumpy tries to hypnotize the delivery man as he opens the door. However, the delivery man is shown to be The Mole and Lumpy's eyes have no effect on him. Lumpy begrudgingly takes his delivery as The Mole, who is disappointed that he didn't receive a tip, goes back to his car and leaves. Lumpy, not wanting to give up his meal, turns into a 'bat', which is actually his head with his antlers as wings. Inside the car, The Mole adjusts his mirror. Lumpy is then shown in the car, in the back seat. As he prepares to attack The Mole, he screams in surprise. The Mole drives his car right through a railroad crossing gate, decapitating himself. Lumpy, having ducked down beforehand, has survived and gets up dazed. Seeing The Mole's blood spraying out from his neck, Lumpy becomes delighted. But before he can enjoy his meal, a train destroys the car. Lumpy then wakes up and finds himself inside an ambulance, with a lot of blood bags around him. Lumpy then grows fangs again, staring in astonishment at all the sustenance around him. When the ambulance has arrived, Toothy opens the back door, surprised to see an engorged Lumpy taking up the entire back of the ambulance due to all the blood he drank. Toothy runs away in fear of the vampire. The sun then begins to rise, which causes Lumpy to worry for his life. He tries to squeeze out of the ambulance, to no avail. He then turns into a bat, only for his engorged body to slow down his flight. Lumpy flies only a few feet, his massive gut dragging across the ground. Feeling tired, Lumpy turns back to his normal form to rest and drink a bag of blood he carries. However, the sunlight finally catches up with him, causing his body to boil and finally explode, sending body parts scattering everywhere. Meanwhile, the still fleeing Toothy is impaled on the head by Lumpy's fangs from his skull. As the closing iris is shown, one of the eye sockets on Lumpy's skull shows the hypnotizing swirl, which then covers up the screen. Just before the credits play, a couple parodies of real life products are advertised. The first, being for Lumpy Luncheon Meat, and the other being Happy Tree Friends Salt. Moral "Be positive!" Deaths #Giggles, Truffles, and Lammy get their blood sucked out by Lumpy, and then he crushes their bodies like soda cans. (Only Giggles' death is seen) #Mr. Pickels gets his head bitten off by Lumpy. (Death not seen and debatable, as it is never shown to be his head.) #The Mole is decapitated when a railroad crossing barrier slices his head off. #Lumpy explodes due to being exposed to sunlight. (because he's a vampire in this episode) #Lumpy's fangs on his skull end up impaling Toothy on the head. Goofs # Lumpy's antlers changed once after he notices that The Mole is blind. #When we see Lammy and Truffles' crushed bodies, their faces aren't visible. (though they could be facing backwards) #When The Mole drives to Lumpy's house, you can see stars behind the dark side of the moon. This is impossible for obvious reasons. #Lumpy's toothbrush was facing him, yet in the mirror its reflection still faced him. #The speed of the dawn is completely inconsistent in this episode: If the sun was halfway up when Lumpy noticed, it should be day already. When bat Lumpy was being chased by the light, it should travel a lot faster than him and in the end, Lumpy transformed back from a bat, but considering in where was the light when he transformed and the time that took, it can be said that the light stopped for a moment to Lumpy transform and drink blood. #The interior of the ambulance grows in size when the camera shows all of the blood. #Giggles' hypnotized eyes aren't animated when Lumpy drinks her blood. This was probably done to show that she was completely hypnotized. #Why would Lumpy throw a pickle in a dead animals bin? ##This was probably done to demonstrate his stupidity, or possibly a hint that Mr. Pickels is a living being. #When Lumpy explodes, the blood splatter on the ground isn't very large, compared to the massive amount of blood that was spread when Petunia died in Royal Flush. Besides, Lumpy is a vampire in this episode, meaning that there should have been a larger quantity coming out of him when he exploded. #Judging by how far Toothy ran away from Lumpy, and the very little distance Lumpy "flew," Lumpy's skull shouldn't have flew that far from where Lumpy was compared to the long distance Toothy traveled. Trivia *As expected, this episode is based on Dracula. *This marks a rare instance of Mondo releasing more than one internet season 3 Happy Tree Friends episode in less than a month. This and the previous episode were both released in October. ** This happens again next year with the episodes Pet Peeve and A Vicious Cycle, respectively. *This is the first Halloween episode where Lumpy dies. *This is the second time that Giggles is listed as missing on the side of a milk carton. The first time was in Junk in the Trunk. **Coincidentally, Lumpy is responsible for both of her disappearances. *This episode confirms Truffles and Lammy's first deaths. *This is so far the only internet episode to have a scrolling credits roll. Usually only TV episodes have this. *This is one of the few episodes to show Lumpy not living in his trailer. *This is the third episode to depict Lumpy as a mythical being. Previously he was a giant and a genie. *Just like other Halloween episodes like Peas in a Pod and Without A Hitch, this episode uses an opening card in the style of a horror movie poster. *This is the second episode where Lumpy sits in a car driven by The Mole, the first being Blind Date. *The background during the opening (before the episode title and during the credits) is the red version of the Happy Tree Friends 3rd season intro background. *Before the credits play, there are a couple parodies of real life products. The first one was for Lumpy Luncheon Meat, which is a parody of Spam, and the other one shows Petunia on a container of salt called "Happy Tree Friends Salt", which is a parody of Morton Salt. **On the container of salt, the text "When in pain, it's sore!" can be seen. This is a reference to Morton Salt's slogan "When it rains, it pours". * Nobody survives in this episode. *The paper ghost's wailing is heard once again in this episode. *If the episode is paused at just the right moment when the hypnotizing swirl engulfs the screen, the text "You love Happy Tree Friends" can be seen. But you have to be quick, as the text flashes for only a split second. *This is the forth time a character is overweight. The others times are Ipso Fatso, Take a Hike, and Icy You. *The Mole's death in this episode is similar to Disco Bear's death from Ipso Fatso. *This is the first time that The Mole expresses sadness. *Giggles, Lammy and Truffles' deaths are similar to Cub's death in Read 'em and Weep. *This is the second time that The Mole is decapitated. The first was in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *The moral is a reference to the blood type B Positive (since Lumpy is a vampire). *The music pieces used in the intro and credits are the same ones used in Without a Hitch. *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "Puppy eyes". The other instances are Lumpy in Class Act, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Lumpy and Russell in Get Whale Soon, Petunia, Giggles, Lumpy in Stealing the Spotlight, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Lumpy in In a Jam, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Lumpy in Letter Late than Never, Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Sniffles in Wrath of Con, Nutty in Icy You, and Lumpy in Aw Shucks!. *Ellen Connell's voice was sampled for Giggles in this episode. *This marks the third time one or more characters died due to the sun. The others are Flippy, Handy, and Sniffles in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and Toothy in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *This is the only season 3 episode that Lammy and Mr. Pickels appear in without Flaky. *This is the first time a secret message is shown before the credits. *To date, this is the most recent episode with no surviving characters, if you count Truffles' cameos as appearances. *This is the only episode to date where Mr. Pickels dies. *Lumpy's death is similar to Petunia's death in Royal Flush. *This is the second time that Mr. Pickels doesn't come to life (the first being The Chokes on You). This happens again in You're Kraken Me Up, All Work and No Play and Spare Tire. Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Internet Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2012 Episodes Category:Antagonistic Role's of Lumpy